<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>restroom by Puppy_QianMo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717855">restroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_QianMo/pseuds/Puppy_QianMo'>Puppy_QianMo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_QianMo/pseuds/Puppy_QianMo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇短打，校园互攻情节，注意避雷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>七五折</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>restroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏日的阳光透过半面玻璃分出一束光带打在女孩脸上，短发女生后背贴窗懒懒地坐在窗台，长腿有一搭没一搭地腾空打着晃儿。好像一点也不在意自己穿着校服短裙会不会不甚雅观一样，她双手随意拄在两边，偏头眼睛半眯起来暼那一束光。<br/>
<br/>
吴哲晗从卫生间隔间出来时，看到的就是这一幕。<br/><br/>
去洗了手，回来看这人时她仍是那副神情，一点下来的意思也无，于是吴哲晗开了口：“不去食堂吗？”<br/><br/>
“不想。期末了，他们又开始清理库存，还是不吃为好。”许佳琪眼神向下转了一点，盯向刚刚清洗过的理石地砖，“你好慢——这里都没有人了。”<br/><br/>
“嗯……那要不去打球？或是散步？”<br/><br/>
“不。天气太热，体育馆也闭馆了。”<br/><br/>
“难不成回班？”<br/><br/>
许佳琪摇头，终于转头对上吴哲晗的视线：“体活诶，谁要那么扫兴。在这待着挺好的。”<br/><br/>
吴哲晗不说话，算是默许，只微微扬头专心看那双眼睛。<br/><br/>
安静空气中的炽热眼神碰撞着，将暧昧因子翻炒起来。大概爱情真的会让人坏掉，吴哲晗想，不然为什么怎么只是对视而已，心脏就疯了似的跳个不停。<br/><br/>
“着迷于你眼睛，银河有迹可循。”<br/><br/>
坐在上方的狐狸勾了勾唇角，挑挑手指示意吴哲晗靠近，着了魔一样，吴哲晗顺从向前。许佳琪用手指挑起眼前人额边的发丝，缓缓将其绕到耳后，然后顺着下颚线划到下巴，轻轻一挑，眼神自然而然地落在了她唇边。<br/><br/>
吴哲晗强作着平静，一丝动作也无。通红的耳尖暴露了主人的紧张，于是许佳琪便更加放肆地顺着脖颈线向下划，途经锁骨、最后慢悠悠地停在了少女的胸脯上，找准凸起冷不丁地绕了两圈。<br/><br/>
“嘶——”吴哲晗忍不住吸气，却毫不阻止，仅仅带着笑意无奈问她，“要干嘛？”<br/><br/>
“上你。”许佳琪回答的理直气壮。<br/><br/>
吴哲晗甚至没惊讶，也许因为她们也做过不止一次两次了——高中生理与心理的双重压力压的人几乎喘不上气，而少年人磅礴的欲望似乎是理所当然的，于是一切都那么自然而然。自从那个难以入睡的夜晚，两人在寝室床板上探索出了阿普唑仑的替代品后，这事便开始轻车熟路了起来。<br/><br/>
所以这次与其说是许佳琪的一时兴起，不如说是双方的早有预谋。<br/><br/>
许佳琪的手已经整个覆上了吴哲晗胸前，隔着薄薄的布料用了点力的揉捏，时不时用大拇指刮蹭下敏感点。但吴哲晗哪能就这么坐以待毙，她向前一步将距离缩到最短，左手同样覆上那人的高峰，右手勾住那人的脖颈仰头吻了上去。<br/><br/>
太阳渐渐西行，光斑此刻刚好打在了两人的鼻尖上，于是她们在阳光普照下交换了一个很长的吻。<br/><br/>
吴哲晗没在那柔软上留恋多久，她一边亲吻一边沿着腰腹线条下移，顺着衣服下摆探进去。隔壁班级大概在上语文课，“浔阳江头夜送客”的声音隐隐传来，吴哲晗摸着许佳琪敏感的腰间滑到后背，抬手想解开后面的搭扣。<br/><br/>
许佳琪微喘着一手摁住吴哲晗的肩：“先别……先放我下来，然后关门。”<br/><br/>
“不用。去隔间。”吴哲晗搭上许佳琪的手扶住，待她跳下来站稳后重又低头去捉那人的唇，边接吻边压住许佳琪进到旁边的隔间。反手将锁铐住时，许佳琪的手溜了进来，抢先一步解开了吴哲晗胸前的束缚，迫不及待地抓上其不甚丰满的软肉，一点点挑逗起那早已挺立的红豆。<br/><br/>
胸前传来密密麻麻电流通过般的快感，吴哲晗不自觉地挺胸，仰起脖颈，一边同样攀上了那人的腰侧。两人喘息声加剧着，隐隐约约有“轻拢慢捻抹复挑”的声音传来，吴哲晗的唇重又被覆盖。<br/><br/>
“快、快点。”许佳琪贴住吴哲晗的唇，模模糊糊地说。<br/><br/>
“快什么？轻拢慢捻抹复挑？”<br/><br/>
“啧！语文老师会气死吧。”<br/><br/>
于是吴哲晗一手重新攀上高峰大力揉捏了两下，一手伸进女孩的裙底隔着薄薄的布料摩擦，那里已经湿透，吴哲晗满意地收到了压在嗓子里的一声低吟。<br/><br/>
接着她感觉唇被松开，一直在自己胸前活动的手绕到了后面，敏感的耳垂被狐狸啄了一口，不堪示弱的手大力捏了两下自己的臀瓣。吴哲晗没再犹豫，伸手拽下那人的底裤，中指指尖灵巧的在花缝中沾了一圈蜜液便探了进去。<br/><br/>
许佳琪一声惊呼，浑身发软地靠上吴哲晗的肩做支撑。吴哲晗偏头便是恋人的脖颈线，顺势低头吮吸，一路种下草莓印来到锁骨，张嘴咬下去，手上不停，却是恶趣味地不紧不慢。<br/><br/>
许佳琪悄悄翻个白眼，不满的哼唧两句，努力伸手向下探。吴哲晗自然察觉到了放在自己身上手的不老实，倒也不管，甚至把腿岔开些方便她进。于是吴哲晗就被花核带来的快感刺激的软了腿，恋人微喘着，带着黏黏糊糊的嗓音：“快点啊。”<br/><br/>
下一秒吴哲晗被猛地贯穿，空出的手连忙扶住左边的隔板，发出一声巨响。她也腿软，但现在许佳琪几乎是倒在她身上，两人又没有可以躺下的地方。只能速战速决，吴哲晗又探入了一根手指，加速寻找那人体内的敏感点。<br/><br/>
如果不是这样，真想再逗她一会儿。<br/><br/>
“唔…哈啊…”许佳琪一点没有要退出的意思，反而同样加快了速度，吴哲晗被快感支配的迷迷糊糊，一时间竟恍惚这是不是在自慰。突然，隔间外有脚步声响起，两人俱是一惊。许佳琪慌忙停了手，没想到吴哲晗正巧在这时找到了那个点，变本加厉地发起了进攻。<br/><br/>
更加无奈的是，由于许佳琪是被推进的隔间，靠里正好是蹲便器的上方。她只能岔开腿任由吴哲晗折腾，还得拼命克制自己不能出声。许佳琪越想越气，索性一口咬住吴哲晗的肩，迅速运动起手腕来。<br/><br/>
“呜呜——”手指长的好处在此体现的淋漓尽致，吴哲晗抢先一步把许佳琪送到了顶峰。门外的脚步声渐远，许佳琪大脑一片空白的松口气，紧闭双眼喘着粗气瘫在吴哲晗身上消化余韵。这倒也苦了吴哲晗——她现在就在冲峰的档口，然而体内的那两根手指就这么不动了。<br/><br/>
咬咬牙，吴哲晗屏气凝神自己动了起来。<br/><br/>
许佳琪终于从贤者模式退了出来。隐隐约约感觉眼前有大个子在晃，定神一瞧，以前没敢想过的画面就在眼前。吴哲晗难耐地皱着鼻子，眯起的眼睛湿漉漉的，满脸写着委屈在动。<br/><br/>
许佳琪没忍心，向前一探，勾住那点一阵碾磨，还是帮这只哭唧唧的大狗狗去了巅峰。<br/><br/>
呼…终于。吴哲晗从极乐的天堂上极速下坠，安详且心满意足地向后重重一靠——<br/><br/>
“咣当！”<br/><br/>
一声巨响，门板整个砸到了地上。<br/><br/>
还好许佳琪眼疾手快地捞回了坠落的女孩，才得以不让吴哲晗高考前夕落下个脑震荡。两人大眼瞪小眼地望着对方，场面一片死寂。<br/><br/>
哦，这才是楼下文科班女厕所门几乎全军覆没的真正原因呀。</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>